The Idea
by Bourguit
Summary: Story request: The arguments, the homework, the social drama…high school never changes. Hwoarang's shenanigans generally go unnoticed by everyone, except his inner circle and the teaching staff. However, his latest idea is for boys only. Enter the girls' best defense for fairness, Asuka Kazama. Let the games begin. Picture provided by SeraphEmpress..
1. Chapter 1

"There's money to be made, so you can stay with us or leave your money behind," Hwoarang says before wiping the sweat from his head.

The ventilation in the school's basement is bad, but waiting for Steve Fox to decide on whether on staying or leaving was worse. He can see in Steve's pale blue eyes that he'd rather be in their usual paid fight on the soccer field. Hwoarang feels the same, but getting busted by the teachers last week stopped all scheduled fights for remaining school year.

Hwoarang playfully sings the Derby Ram, one of many English favorite drinking songs he picked up when sneaking into local bars with Steve.

Steve says, "Alright stop, I'll stay. Just stop singing." Steve sits back down at his mahjong table."

Hwoarang stops singing and pats Steve on his broad back. Then he sits back down on his own table with only Jin Kazama sitting across him. Jin is smugly counting his recent winnings.

"Here's where my comeback begins Jin."

Hwoarang hides his anger with a smile as Jin simply replies, "I'd like to see that."

Hwoarang finds it funny that Jin has become his rival in not only fighting, but in all things. Which is fine with Hwoarang, he likes the attention.

Before they can start a new game, a group of teachers barge in with flashlights yelling and screaming with school security behind them. They tackle as many students as they can before they can scatter and flee, charging them for skipping classes.

Hwoarang yells, "It's the teachers! Run out the back!"

Hwoarang gets up and leads a group of students out the back the door, through a humid hallway, up a few stone steps, and escapes through the open metal cellar doors. As they run out in different directions, they cover their eyes from the sunlight until their eyes adjust to the natural sunlight.

Hwoarang stops and looks back, Jin and Steve running towards him. "Where's Forest," he yells at them, stopping them in their tracks.

He sees Forest Law running towards them. "Waataaw," Forest playfully yells before flipping over them with ease and grace. When he lands and runs past them, he asks, "What are you guys standing around for?"

Hwoarang and the rest of them run after him and catch up to Forest. As they continue to run towards the fields, Hwoarang yells, "Glad to see you made it Forest!"

"Of course! But what do we do with our time now?"

Hwoarang says as they approach a volleyball field, "I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Hwoarang is playing volleyball with Steve, Forest, and Jin against a random group of boys. It's late after school, so the number of students sitting down on the chairs they put up is small. But they are having fun watching and waiting their turn to try to beat them.

Hwoarang is amused at their attempts, because it doesn't matter to him if they win or lose. He's making money for charging for each team that plays, regardless of the outcome. And the boys will keep coming, because they'll need to vent their frustrations after the exams they've taken and it's nothing that the teachers can stop.

He had some initial concerns when a few girls wanted to play every once and while, but thankfully they only wanted the attention of a few boys they liked. So, he allowed all girls to sit in the first two rows of seats. And because they were able check out their favorite guys, smiling to get their attention, it encouraged more boys to show up. And once Strawberry Hata Ramune sodas came into the picture, Hwoarang was snowballing money.

After Jin spikes the game winning point and the crowd cheers, Hwoarang notices a small freshman in pig-tails named Ling Xiaoyu approaching him. Everyone knows Ling; she's known by everyone as the cute little sister you never asked for.

"Can I play Hwoarang?"

Her voice sounded so sweet and gentle, he felt slightly guilty saying, "Sorry Ling, you know the rules."

"I know how to play, please Hwoarang."

Hwoarang says, "That's sweet, but…no."

"Please."

"Look…get a soda on me, ok?"

"Please."

"No…Ling," he says, struggling from yelling.

"Please, please, please, please..."

"No, now leave!" He points towards the school.

"That's it," Asuka yells, getting Hwoarang's attention as she rises from her seat and stomps towards to him.

The guys groan and he knows why. Asuka lives to rescue someone from trial or trouble, which usually meant an end to a boy's horseplay or fun during or outside of school.

Jin says, "Here she comes."

"Dude…run," Forest jokes.

Hwoarang is sure that she's full of righteous indignation and he doesn't care. He asks, "What's your deal?"

"I am a tool for change and justice," Asuka says proudly.

Steve jokes, "A bloody girl super hero."

They laugh until she punches Steve in the stomach, the boys laugh as he covers his stomach.

Steve groans, "Why I have a mind to…"

Jin separates them. "Let her say her peace."

"But…"

Hwoarang quickly says, "Take a few sodas on me big guy."

After Steve walk away grumbling, Asuka points at Hwoarang. "Hwoarang! I challenge you for the right of the girls to play along with the boys! I have had enough of this separation! And it ends now!"

Hwoarang slowly laughs. And then he laughs loudly, along with the other boys, Jin just smiles.

"It's not funny!"

"We put this together! We provide the chairs and the sodas! This is our set-up! Ours!" He swats away her hand. He hates to yell at a girl, but he has to treat her like this. If his rivals hear he has gotten soft, they'll try to take his business away.

She immediately points at him again. "Coward!"

He yells and picks her up. Then he takes Ling by the hand and moves them both away, ignoring their protests.

Asuka hits him on the head and yells, "Let me go!"

He drops Asuka on the ground and throws Ling off the court. The boys laugh but the girls complain.

He yells, "Now be good girls and play with your teddy bears at home!"

He turns around and stomps away. "Ok, who's next to play us?" He immediately feels a kick against his backside that pushes him to the ground. He turns around and sees Asuka behind him. He yells angrily, "Are you crazy?"

She points down at him and yells, "Hwoarang! I challenge you for the right of the girls to play along with the boys!"

He looks at the girls who cheer for her, amazed how quickly their demeanor changed. He looks back at Asuka as sees Ling walk to Asuka's side like a loyal pet.

She continues, "Me and Ling against you and your best player! Do you accept?"

As he debates on what to do, he sees Jin's hand in front of his face. He takes it and is helped up.

Jin suggests, "We can have a doubles match, you and me against them…so long as we keep it fair and clean."

Forest jokes, "And the girls wear bikinis!" The girls boo at the suggestion louder than the boys applaud. Forest adds as he faces the crowd, "What?"

Hwoarang rubs his head. "Steve, what do you think?" Steve finishes his third bottle of soda and burps loudly. Everyone laughs. "Sometimes I don't even know you Steve." He groans before saying in defeat, "Fine, we'll play for it, but I don't care how much support you have, out here you play by my rules."

"Which means what," Asuka asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Three contact hits to get the ball over the net, respect the boundary lines, and anyone can spike the ball but everyone takes a turn serving. No double hits or carries. The game will go to fifteen points. Is that too hard for you?"

"If you want respect, you earn it. When do you want to have the match?"

"Tomorrow after school, if you still have the guts by then."

"We'll be there, just don't cry when we beat you tomorrow," Asuka says before she takes Ling's hand and drags her away as she walks away in a rage.

Hwoarang rolls his eyes as the girls cheer Asuka's name.


	3. Chapter 3

After Hwoarang and Jin changed into their gym clothes, Hwoarang is taken back by the large number of students when they show up to the court. Even a few teachers show up, out of curiosity he imagines. Not that it matters to him. Every seat is taken up and for those that couldn't find a seat they are sitting in their cars or on the grass by the hill. And except for the teachers, he's still charging for sodas and the eighty degree heat is helping them move faster than normal. They're making money hand over fist.

Asuka and Ling show up in their gym clothes and the girls cheer. Hwoarang is amused that they are shaking hands and giving high fives to other girls as if they were local celebrities.

He yells, "Anytime now girls!"

As the girls settle down, Asuka and Ling walk to him and Jin by the net.

Ling says shyly, "Hi…hi…Jin." She gives Jin a little wave.

Hwoarang watches with concern as Jin smiles at her, making her look down and blush. "All right, enough of that Romeo."

"Ugh, I agree," Asuka adds.

"Do we need to go over the rules again," Hwoarang asks.

"Let's get on with it," Asuka quickly answers.

"Ok, who has a coin to see who goes first," Hwoarang asks.

Jin replies, "The young ladies will serve first."

Hwoarang watches as Ling looks up at Jin and they smile at each other.

"Ugh," Hwoarang and Asuka utter at the same time.

"Why," Hwoarang then asks.

Jin answers simply, "Because it'll upset you Hwoarang."

* * *

The match is heightened by the divided interests of the audience. The students was either praising or trash talking, this only meant to Hwoarang that they were getting sore throats and more soda was being sold.

Although, he does feel that the game is better for it. He feels pumped every time he spikes the volleyball like a professional. But Hwoarang is amazed how the girls were keeping up with them point for point. Ling moves beautifully and gracefully to make digs on the courts to recover from Jin's spikes. Asuka is more focused and intense, the muscle of the group, making most of the points with fast and hard spikes.

He and Jin attack the ball and block spikes well, but Asuka and Ling support each other verbally and gave each other high fives. They were in sync as they set each other up, and it was pissing him off that Jin couldn't even help him up when he fell down on the court.

Asuka makes another point, tying the score fourteen to fourteen, the girls roar in their applause.

In the chaos, he yells at Jin, "Come on! You should have blocked that one!"

Jin replies turning his back to him, "Sure, sure."

He turns Jin around by his shoulder and yells, "If you don't keep your head in the game, I'll knock some sense into you!"

Jin yells, "I like to see you try!"

They go into fight poses, but to his surprise Ling runs between them and points at him, "Don't you hurt Jin!"

"What? Go back to your side short stuff!"

"Hey," Asuka screams as she walks to him and pushes him back harshly. "You don't get to talk to her like that!"

"Yeah, you don't get to talk to me like that!"

"Are you kidding me?" He watches Jin smile. "And what are you smiling at," he yells at Jin pointing at him.

"I said don't yell at him," Ling yells.

"Get your finger out of my face short stuff!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Yeah!"

Jin laughs.

"What are you laughing about?" He pushes Jin but it doesn't make Jin stop laughing.

"Don't push Jin," Ling yells as she tries to push Hwoarang back but she only bounces off him.

"Um…can we play next while you figure out your mess," Steve asks.

Hwoarang turns around and sees Steve and Forest with two girls at their side.

He looks over the barely empty soda coolers and the stuffed envelopes of money his workers have in their hands. Then he looks over the crowd of students getting along, laughing, and taking pictures. Then he looks at the stuffed envelopes of money again.

"Fine! Free play everybody!"

The audience cheers.

Jin says sarcastically, "How merciful of you."

He turns to Jin. "I didn't really try to play anyways, I was going to let the girls win anyways…you know, to make them feel good about themselves."

"What? Liar!" Asuka pushes him down to the ground before she takes Ling's hand and drags her towards the soda coolers. "If you feel so bad, then you're buying soda…for all the girls!"

Jin laughs at him.

"Shut up!"

* * *

After it was agreed and communicated that the girls would get seventy perfect off soda, the other games continued without any further fights throughout the night. Team selection stopped being an issue about gender and a matter of talent or if the captain of the team taught you were cute.

After the teachers left, the seniors turn on their cars and turn on their car's lights. Rude Boy by Rihanna starts playing loudly on a senior's car speakers. Students start dancing with each other in the parking lot.

In this grace period of peace and harmony, Hwoarang watches as Ling takes a picture with Jin with her cell phone. As she looks over the picture, Jin kisses her on the cheek. She looks at him with shock before she faints unto the grass.

Hwoarang laughs and points at him as he bends down and fans her face with concern.

"What happened," Asuka asks as she walks next to him.

"Well…," he says, looking at her face, liking how her face is being lit in the moon light.

"Well…what," she asks looking at him.

He quickly kisses Asuka on the lips. As he pulls back, he looks into her smoldering eyes and knows that he's made a mistake. She immediately slaps his face with both hands and doesn't stop.

"Stop it! What are you crazy?" He runs away.

She gives chase. "Who told you that you could kiss me?"

Steve and Forest laughs at him as she chases him around the court.


End file.
